Generally, a single integrated circuit (IC) is placed within an IC package. However, recent technology trends allow multiple integrated circuits to be included in a single IC package. Such practice has created many different types of integrated circuit systems including System-on-Chip (SoC), package-on-package (PoP), stacked dies, etc.
It may be difficult to package multiple integrated circuits within a single IC package. One of the common difficulties in packaging multiple integrated circuits in a single package includes needing a mechanism to transmit data between the multiple integrated circuits that may potentially be operating at different data rates. This issue is pertinent when a programmable integrated circuit, which typically operates at a lower data rate, and a memory device, which typically operates at a higher date rate, are formed within a single package.
This problem can be mitigated by various design solutions. As an example, data may be transferred using more interconnections between two integrated circuits. However, such a solution is restricted by the number of interconnections available.